1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a white board which is to be used instead of black boards.
2. Related Art Statement:
Most of the black boards which had been formerly used in homes and offices have been being replaced by so-called white boards having cleanliness and brightness.
Former white boards, frequently comprised enameled boards in which a vitreous material is baked onto the surface of an iron plate. Although they are preferable in terms of cleanliness and brightness, they are heavy because a base material is an iron plate. Thus, most of them are of an insertion type or of a carriable type with casters. Therefore, the former white boards are inconvenient to carry.
An example of white boards which made an improvement in this defect, is a white board using a material in which the surface of a polyester film is subjected to a hard coat treatment (polysiloxane-denaturing). The white boards of this type have been gradually adopted because they have equivalent performance as that of the enameled white boards due to high surface hardness and have excellent merit in respect of light weight. However, no special contrivance has been made with respect to the installing means.
That is, if the white board is designed as an insertion type, it has no carriable property as in the case of the white board made of iron plate. On the other hand, if it is designed as a carriable type, attachment thereof will become a problem. If the white board is mounted to a surface of a wall by means of an adhesive, it is not easy to peel and difficult to carry as in the case of the white boards of the insertion type.